buddyfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Gao Mikado
'"Gao Mikado"' is the primary protagonist in ''Future Card Buddyfight. His buddy monster is Drum Bunker Dragon, nicknamed "Drum". In his debut, he had only started playing Buddyfight recently. However, he quickly becomes one of the world's strongest fighters. He is a member of team Balle du Soleil, along with Baku Omori, Kiri Hyoryu, Kuguru Uki. For the Gaen Cup, Gao reforms team Balle du Soleil with Tetsuya Kurodake, Zanya Kisaragi, Akatsuki Kisaragi, Baku, and Kuguru. After the defeat of Kyoya Gaen, Gao becomes a Buddy Police trainee and eventually becomes a member of the Buddy Police Youth squad. He is voiced by Marie Mizuno (Japanese) and Patricia Bacchus (English). Name His name "Gao" in Japanese can also be read as "Kiba-O", which literally means "Fang King", possibly to match with the fact his buddy, Drum Bunker Dragon's full name is "Drum Bunker Dragon Fang Slade Terrestrial XIII". His surname, "Mikado", is the term for the Emperor of Japan, who is the symbol of the state and of the unity of the people, similar to Gao's role in the anime. Appearance Being a big fan of the Mighty Sun Fighter and as a way to remember his brother, Gao's outfit is strongly based on the Sun Fighter's. He wears black and indigo jacket, which is also reversible to reveal a orange and yellow symbol resembling the sun on his back, over a scarlet undershirt sporting another orange and yellow symbol resembling the sun and a black collar. Both of his forearms are covered in decorative white bandage wrapping that extends from his elbow to his knuckles. He has short black spiky hair with red spikes towards the front. Three of these red spikes point upwards, with the one on the right being the longest and curling towards his left side. He wears a torn student cap adorned with a sun ornament. He also wears indigo sweatpants with a yellow stripe going along the side, and white shoes with black and yellow accents to his jacket and sweatpants. When Gao activates Future Force, he is covered in a golden aura and his short black spiky hair grows to extend up to his waist, but it remains floating for as long as Future Force is activated. According to Hanako and Genma, he resembles the Mighty Sun Fighter when in this form. Personality Gao has always been a nice kid, although he may not look it. He seems to trust Baku Omori a lot as when during episode 60 he hesitates to use his impact until Baku tells him to do so. His mother teaches him Mikado-style Aiki-jujutsu at the family dojo. He is a 6th-year student in Aibo Academy's elementary division. Gao strongly admired his older brother Yota Mikado, he was a big fan of Yota's comic, the "Mighty Sun Fighter" (”太陽番長” Taiyou Banchō, lit. Sun Banchō), and tries to be the Mighty Sun Fighter himself. he will not turn his back on those in need. This is shown when he saves Kiri Hyoryu from three bullies. When he first started studying the Mikado style, he enjoyed winning a lot, that caused him to start becoming obsessed with winning at all costs, so much that he stopped caring about his opponents and accidentally hurt one. Gao struggles with shame and guilt over this, so he avoids caring about winning or losing when Buddyfighting, and fears over becoming obsessed with winning again. Gao strongly values friendship and believes that Buddyfight can let him become friends with anyone, even if they had wronged him in the past, such as Kyoya Gaen. Deep within his optimistic nature, Gao has a very violent temper which can make him very aggresive and act recklessly, such as when he defeated Rouga with an OTK or when he destroyed Disaster's base. However, Gao can seemingly keep his anger problems under control, and it takes a lot to truly make him angry. Gao's teachings as the Sun fighter often have positive effects on people, such as Jin Magatsu deciding not to lose on purpose or Genma remembering Yota. However, unaware to him his constantly increasing skills and frequent wins sometimes have negative effects on others, such as Drum and Kiri doubting their own skills when comparing themselves and becoming depressed to the point that Drum temporarily left Gao and Kiri accepted Rouga's invitation to Sengoku Academy and later accept a Dark Core. Gao has expressed regret over some of his actions causing more problems than they fix. He also tends to be trust everyone too easily and is too quick to forgive others, which can be a weakness at times. In Season 2, it is revealed that Gao wants to be more like Tasuku, just as Tasuku wants to be more like Gao. Season 1 Biography Drum's Arrival After drawing a Buddy Rare card during class, Gao received a Core Deck Case from Tasuku Ryuenji. Gao then challenges the Junior High officer to a Buddyfight despite not having any previous experience. Gao manages to beat Tasuku despite everyone underestimating him, after the fight Tasuku calls Gao his rival and gives him Gargantua Punisher!!. The next day Gao meets Tetsuya Kurodake, whom he challenges to a fight hoping for Tetsuya to be his practice tuner. Gao wins using Gargantua Punisher!!, and becomes friends with Tetsuya. The next day Kiri Hyoryu is transfered Gao, after classes Gao takes Kiri to Castle store so the Castle Store Manager can teach him Buddyfighting. Gao tutors and supports Kiri during his practice fight against the castle store manager, helping him win. Gao's class goes on a trip to the Photon Metal mines, but the trip was going to be cancelled due to Wolf attacking the mine to steal Photon Metal, but Gao and his friends don't realize it due to Hitotaba Neginoyama not answering the phone call stating the trip was cancelled. Gao runs into the mines and finds Wolf, who has the ability to make cards become real, and watches Tasuku face Wolf using Future Force. Rouga Aragami attempts to challenge Gao to a fight in order to attract Tasuku's attention, but Gao rejects the challenge due to Rouga's attitude reminding him about his former attitude, but accepts after Rouga savagely beats Tetsuya and calling Tetsuya a bait. During the fight Gao doesn't fight as he usually does, despite winning in one turn, he played too aggresively. After the fight Gao remembers about his obssesion with winning and tries to apologize to Rouga, only to find out Rouga left the school, Gao feels guilty over it, but Hitotaba tells Gao he shouldn't blame himself over it and should try becoming friends with Rouga. ABC Cup When hearing about the ABC Cup he asks Baku and Kuguru to be on his team as his Deck Builder and Analyst, however when Gao suggests their team name be "Team Mighty Sun Fighters" he and Baku get into an argument and Gao decides to build his deck himself. Kuguru has him watch Baku make Tetsuya a new deck and after watching Tetsuya beat Noboru in a buddyfight apologizes with Kuguru suggesting they call their team "Team Balle du Soleil" which Baku and Gao agree with. During the qualifying match of the ABC Cup Gao narrowly avoids being defeated, Baku and Kuguru soon find Gao's main weakness is he often leaves his center open and rework his deck to add Thunder Knights, Halberd Dragon and give it synergy, but Gao refuses to use it as the deck goes against his style. When he deck is stolen by Jin Magatsu, Halberd Dragon makes him realize that his monsters are his friends and always willing to help him. Gao beats Jin using Halberd Dragon's ablities, however he soon learns Jin and Baku staged the whole event to get Gao to use his new deck. In the first round of the ABC Cup, Gao is chosen to fight against Suzuha Amanosuzu as his first opponent. Suzuha's Magic World deck gives him trouble due to her combo cards, her item card Gunrod, Bechstein which lets her attack Gao even when both centers are occupied and her Great Spell, My Grandfather Clock that lets Suzuha get 2 turns in a row. He is ultimately victorious but is unaware Suzuha has developed a crush on him. Before the second match of round 1 he finds the Seifukai surrounding Zanya Kisaragi, after Totsuo Doai clears the misunderstanding Gao is asked if he would like to be a Seifukai when he enters Middle School, but Gao declines preferring to stay the Mighty Sun Fighter. During Zanya and Totsuo's match he had a good feeling what Zanya was planning and realized Totsuo was walking into a trap, something that confused Drum and made him think about the words Totsuo's buddy told him earlier. During the semi-finals Gao is chosen to fight Noboru, but he learns from Noboru's parents he was moving to another country after the match. Gao felt furious during the entire match with Noboru due to this and only once Gao ended the match with Gargantua Punisher!! did Noboru realize Gao had found out. Its also revealed Gao transferred to Aibo Academy 3 years ago and always seemed to be alone until Noboru and his friends asked them to play Dodgeball with them to his surprise and joy. To prepare for the finals of the ABC Cup, Gao's mother allows Gao to use the card his brother Yota gave him: Sun Fist, Sunshine Impact. That item card helped Gao win in his match with Genma Todoroki while also helping Genma realize what it truly means to be the Mighty Sun Fighter. After the match, Genma gives Gao the original copy of Yota's comic, because he did not know where Yota's address was at the time and because he was busy to deliver it. The Gaen financial group invited all the participants of the ABC Cup to enter its annual party. There, Gao Mikado solved the case of the missing card by making a lucky guess. After being saved by Drum, Dragowizard, Qinus Axia decides to join Gao and Drum. He becomes Gao's temporary buddy after Drum left him to become stronger. This caused Gao to be lose his interest in playing Buddyfight. After watching the castle shop champion Wind fight using Dungeon World, Gao found a new reason to play the game; to feel the thrill of playing the game. He then decided to fight Wind; who was revealed to be a girl named Kazane Fujimiya. Drum also returns from his training to assist Gao in his fight against Kazane. As Gao, Kazane and the others go to the Mikado Residence, they see Akatsuki hiding on the ceiling skipping Zanya's training session. Zanya finds out Akatsuki's hiding at Gao's house and Drum shows his Dungeon World form. Soon, Paruko comes running by saying Kiri's been taken by Rouga. Aibo Academy vs Sengoku Academy Soon the next day, Gao, Kazane, Baku, Tetsuya, Kuguru, Drum, Zanya, Akatsuki, Paruko, and Suzuha plan to go to Sengoku Academy. Suzuha faints after hearing leaving Gao and the others to go save Kiri in Suzuha's sky blimp. After having a crash landing, Gao and the others arrive at Sengoku. They fight the top 4 students, referred as the "Four Demon Generals," and Rouga so they can bring Kiri back. After Zanya defeats the second General, Kanahebi, Gao surprises everyone by testing his new Magic World deck against Raremaro Tefudanokimi; who originally structured his deck to counteract Gao's usual Dragon World tactics. Gao wins, and acknowledges Raremaro for the match. Kazane decides to take on Shosetsu Kirisame, the last of the Four Demon Generals, leaving Gao and Drum to go to the cafeteria in Sengoku to find food for his friends. After successfully defeating the students in the cafeteria to get the food, he hears Kiri's cry for help and rushes to his aid. Surprised to see Sofia Sakharov in Sengoku, she uses her Disaster Force to send Gao and Drum thousands of feet above Sengoku to fall. Gao encourages Drum to use his Buddy Skill to save them both, but then learns that Drum does not know how to activate it. Gao then motivates Drum and eventually Drum successfully activates his Buddy Skill and saves himself and his partner. Kazane then flies with her Buddy Skill to inform him that he is almost late to his match with Shosetsu. After appearing before it was too late, the match finally starts and Gao reverts back to using Dragon World, but reveals that he has a new deck, focusing on the "Thunder Knights" monsters. In the middle of his match with Shosetsu, Shosetsu uses power from a Dark Core Deck Case given by Sofia, and the Buddy Police later intervened to prevent Shosetsu from hurting anyone; temporarily postponing his match with Gao. After Tasuku used Future force to defeat Shosetsu, Gao convinces the Buddy Police and Shosetsu to resume their match from where they previously left off. Gao wins this match against Shosetsu with the secondary effect of "Thunder Formation!" to call his Buddy Monster's new form, Thunder Knights, Drum Bunker Dragon. Gao then proceeds to fight Rouga using his new Dungeon World deck, much to Rouga's surprise; stating that he did so in order to somehow impress Rouga. During the match, Gao and Rouga conflict over their ideals in friendship and start to have fun in the process. The match would have ended in a draw due to Big Surprise Pandora's ability, but Gao managed to win by destroying Brave Equipment, Glory Seeker and revealing Cecilia's Spell Disarm, thus winning him the match. As promised, Rouga returned Kiri into Gao's hands; acknowledging him as his rival in the process of escaping Tasuku and the Buddy Police. After the Buddy Police give Gao and his friends a ride back home, they celebrate Kiri's return at the Mikado residence. Much to their surprise, they realize that Kiri went to Sengoku Academy on purpose and that Paruko mistook Rouga taking Kiri as him being captured. Gao faces Kiri using his Magic World deck and wins, but after the fight Qinus Axia decides to leave Gao in order to find his own buddy. Disaster and Darkness Dragon World While finishing his paperwork with the Buddy Police to register Drum's new forms, he and Drum go for a ride with the Buddy Police with Stella Watson and Tsurugi Takihara and they also witness the Buddy Police in action. Gao also gets a look at the powers of Hero World and meets the legendary hero Captain Answer. When Kiri left Aibo Academy to move to his new school, Gao was surprised to receive the news and received a letter from him after a month. Gao and Drum went off to find Kiri, only to be surprised when Kiri reveals his Dark Core Gadget and his new Buddy monster Ice Blade, Joker. After an intense battle, Gao wins using Thunder Knights, Bastard-sword Dragon and learns that Kiri chose to receive the Dark Core's power from Davide Yamazaki in order to get stronger and win more battles. Shocked by the sudden change in his friend's ideals, Gao decides to wait for Kiri in front of his school, hoping he would show. Gao fails to find Kiri, and then he runs into a battle between Kazane and Davide and learns of Darkness Dragon World's powers. Unbeknownst to him, a new power was granted to Gao as shown in his dream,in which he was chosen to cleanse the darkness; transforming his impact card into a new, evolved form. By challenging Davide to a Buddyfight at Buddy Fest and agreeing to win using his impact card, Gao surprises everyone by winning the match using his new impact Roaring Slash!! Gargantua Punisher!!. Breaking his promise, Davide uses his Disaster Force to convert his Evil Death Scythe to reality to attack Gao. Gao blocks the attack with his Blue Dragon Shield and is revealed to be able to use Future Force, much to everyone's shock, even Tasuku. When a mysterious criminal calling himself "Grim Reaper" appears, he and Zanya work together to capture him, but Zanya is defeated and Tsukikage is taken away. Gao then realizes that Grim Reaper is none other than Kiri, Together with Tasuku and Drum,they arrived to the Disaster hideout. He buddyfights Kiri and managed to make Kiri realize his true feelings. Using Roaring Slash!! Gargantua Punisher!!,he won and destroyed Kiri's Dark Core. Joker decided to help him, admitting that he was controlled too. He then returned to Tasuku but realized that he had lost to Kyoya and Azi Dahaka and later was taken away, then when he sees stolen the Buddy Monsters who were controlled, his anger causes Future Force to be activated, making the power of Roaring Slash!! Gargantua Punisher!! real and destroying Disaster's hideout. He then buddyfights Elf Kabala and rescued Tsukikage from Disaster. The Gaen Cup He was invited to the Gaen Cup but was unsure because he knew of Kyoya's true intentions. However,thanks to Zanya and Tetsuya's encouragement,he decoded to participate to reveal Disaster's and Kyoya's true colors. Balle du Soleil's opponent for the first round was Team Goddess and Gao's opponent was Paruko who nearly beats him but Gao manages to win and advance his team to the next round. Gao watches the following rounds, during which he was surprised that Rouga "used" Disaster Force and called Kyoya a friend and then finds out that Noboru has returned to Japan and is participating on the tournament. After the Purgatory Knight is revealed to be Tasuku, Gao tries to confront him believing he's being controlled by the Dark Core, but Tasuku states that he joined Disaster on his own will. Sofia tries to erase his memory of the conversation but is rescued by Kiri who reminds him that everyone is supporting him, and then entrusts him with Jackknife Dragon. Gao's opponent for the second round is Gremlin, Baku's cousin. Using Baku's deck and some help from Jackknife Dragon, Gao is able to defeat him and move Balle du Soleil to the finals against Team Purgatory. He will be facing off against Purgatory Knight Tasuku in the final round. He and the rest of the team find it suspicious but are willing to do it to stop Kyoya and Disaster. Gao and Tasuku's rematch finally begins, both quickly reducing each other's life quickly and Demios Sword Dragon defeating Drum. Gao is pushed to a corner and has the chance to activate Roaring Slash! Gargantua Punisher!! but is hesitant over Tasuku's Distortion Punisher!! Baku convinces him to activate Gargantua Punisher!! which triggers Distortion Punisher, but he manages to survive with Dragon Return System. To his surprise however, Tasuku's Crush that Body, and Sustain Mine has the same revival effect. At that point, Great Evil Dragon, Samael Apocalypse appears a portal and breaks through into the arena. After Tasuku is knocked back, Gao's Future Force activates again, except this time by his own will and when it activates he looks just like the Mighty Sun Fighter. With Dragoenergy, he sends the dragon back into the portal. Kyoya reveals the audience that the Gaen Cup's "real objective" is to recruit kids to use Disaster Force so they can combat an incoming invasion from Darkness Dragon World and gains the support from everyone besides Gao's friends. He and Tasuku continue the match, and Tasuku reveals his reasons for joining Disaster and attacks Gao, but Gao defends. On his next turn, he calls Jackknife Dragon, yet is unable to defeat Tasuku. However, with a timely counterspell, Gao managed to evolve Jackknife Dragon into Jackknife "Thunderstorm", and defeat Tasuku, winning the Gaen Cup for Team Balle du Soleil. After the match, Kyoya offers him a Dark Core and his friendship, but Gao immediately rejects both knowing they're lies. Kyoya proceeds to reval his real plan: tricking kids into using Disaster Force so they fuel the portals for the invasion to begin. Determined to put an end to Kyoya's ambition once and for all, Gao demands a fight against Kyoya. The Final Battle While preparing for his buddyfight against Kyoya, Gao is forced to watch as the world guillibly believes Kyoya's lies and see him as a messiah while they see him as the bad guy. Even the Castle Store manager believes more in Kyoya and gives away free Dark Core replicas. Gao remains positive and confident as usual knowing that he's fighting to reveal the truth, but doubt manages to flood his mind anyways. Tasuku visits Gao the night before the fight and thanks him for making him realize his mistakes, and to encourage him for the fight. Gao still remains doubtful however, but Drum reminds him of their first fight together and reassures him that they are buddies. With his spirit revived, Gao goes to fight Kyoya. Right before going to the fighting arena, he finds all of his friends waiting for him and they all give him advices and encouragement. The fight begins, with Kyoya revealing his special Flag Dragon Ein, which Tasuku had warned him about the night before. Kyoya quickly takes the lead, but Gao manages to reduce his hand to zero. The next turn, Kyoya calls his Buddy Monster Demonic Demise Dragon, Azi Dahaka and leaves Gao with no field and only 1 life left. Gao manages to destroy Azi Dahaka, but that turns out to be a misplay, as it allows Kyoya to equip Demonic Demise Sword, Aqulta Gwaneff. Kyoya reveals to the world that he plans to solve the world's problems by removing all individuality, and explains that Disaster Force is created by a spatial rift in reality caused by Buddyfight cards. Gao tries to convince Kyoya that if everyone were the same, life and Buddyfight would be boring, and activates his Future Force. Kyoya taunts Gao by showing him that he has a Blue Dragon Shield. When all seems lost, Future Force summons Drum's form from the future, with it, and Sunshine Impact, Gao defeats Kyoya. However Kyoya remains perfectly calm, his goal was never to win the match, but to activate Gao's "Disaster Force", but to his surprise Future Force, while having the same capabilites as Disaster Force, its different, its power comes from the potential of the future. Gao's Future Force closes the portal to Darkness Dragon World, and Tasuku destroys the portal generator, putting an end to Kyoya's goal once and for all. Gao however doesn't hate Kyoya for everything he did, and instead offers Kyoya to become friends. The next day Tasuku tells Gao that he's going to Dragon World for a vacation and to train, so Gao returns him the Gargantua Punisher!! card, and Tasuku in exchange gives him a blank card so Gao can create his very own impact card. During a buddyfight, he asks Drum if he was ready, and he said that he was born ready for the fights ahead. Season 2 Biography Hundred Demons invasion During the time skip bewteen seasons, Gao became a Buddy Police officer while Tasuku is away training. One day, Gao was struggling to create his new Impact, so instead he decided to let Baku create it. Gao the watches on the news that a strange dragon has appeared, and he is requested by the Buddy Police to confront it. Gao arrives and challenges Tenbu to a fight which he wins with his new impact. After the fight, Tenbu tries to warn him about an uncoming threat, but then someone appears and takes away Tenbu's memories, then 100 monsters appear on Earth coming through multiple portals. Gao is entrusted with protecting Tenbu by the Buddy Police. He finds it diffcult to balance his new job and his school life. A mysterious fighter calling himself "Death Shido" (Magoroku Shido) appears and tries to steal Tenbu using a Hundred Demon but fails and the Demon is captured. Gao's friends suspect that Magoroku is Death Shido, but Sofia impersonates Death Shido to trick them into thinking Magoroku is innocent. After several Hundred Demon incidents, Gao starts struggling to keep up with his job, so Tetsuya and Zanya offer to help him and become Buddy Police officers themselves. Later he finds Tasuku in Dragon World still dealing with his guilt over his time as the Purgatory Knight. After Tasuku overcomes his past mistakes he's given Star Dragon World. Later Gao meets Ban Enma, a self proclaimed Hundred Demons hunter. Finding the Omni Lords Ikazuchi later appears to capture Tenbu himself and brings his buddy monster. After that incident Count Dawn explains how the Omni Lords defeated Yamigedo in the past, and thta they must be located to reseal Yamigedo. Gao vows to find the Omni Lords. Soon after that however, Ikazuchi and Yamigedo attack the Buddy Police and Gao is defeated for the first time, resulting in Tenbu's death at Yamigedo's hand much to Gao's horror. Ever since Tenbu's tragic demise, Gao has been taking a special leave of absence by Count Dawn in order to make Drum a true Omni Lord. In episode 25, Gao decides to quit Buddyfight since he can't use Dragon Word anymore and he would've lost to Mukuro Shigamine. Gao decides to let Drum become Tasuku's new buddy and with his help, he'll become a true Omni eventually and quits the buddy poice. By the next day, Hana asks Gao when will drum be back, but he remained silent and depress. the Tatsuto and his friends met of with Gao and Hana at Castle and asked him if he would look through his deck, Gao accepts. As they look through Tatsuto's deck, Gao was being modest and Tatsuto tells him don't be because of his help from buddy fest to today; He liked Buddyfight even more. With Gao had a flashback of his brother Yota Mikado that since he loved the Might Sun Fight so much he wants his brother to write more comics. Gao then asks him why he likes Buddyfight and Tatsuto answered: because it's the most fun and exciting game there is! As astonished, Gao went home to build a deck with Dragon World cards. Tasuku drops by at his to ask Gao if he wants someone to Buddyfight with and gives Gao's Crimson Dragon Fist deck and asks him use it and fight with him. Gao asked Tasuku a while back that if he help train him. They begun to play without luminizing and a buddy, Tasuku uses Gao's old deck: Explosive Dragon Fang to challenge him and after rock-paper-scissors, Tasuku takes the first move. Tasuku asks Gao of remembering their first Buddyfight and he did. Gao couldn't believe of what he had almost forgotten, because of Tasuku and Jack; Gao realized how cool and thrilling Buddyfight was and from that fateful day, it changed his and Tasuku's lives forever. And from battling different players; Gao learned new ways and how to enjoy the game, and made new friends with the people he ever knew and loved Tasuku ask Gao if he still enjoys buddy fighting, Gao responds and to the honest truth he wasn't sure anymore and Tasuku notices that Gao is under a lot of stress, and not just him, Tasuku, Drum, Count Dawn, Tetsuya, Zanya and rest are stressed with find the few remaining Omni Lords to save the world from Yamigedo. With all that pressure, the game has changed from when they used to play for fun. Gao told him that a certain friend reminded him the reason why buddy fight: "Because it's the most fun and exciting game there is!" After beating Tasuku in a regular Buddyfight, he asks Gao to thank that friend of his for reminding him how much he loves the game. After Count Dawn informs Tasuku that Ikazuchi and Yamigedo are heading towards his position, Gao asks if could help and Drum returns to buddy fight against Ikazuchi once again. Before they do, Drum quickly ate his favorite snack, pudding, since they don't serve that at BP HQ, which only has healthy food and Hana is happy that things are starting to go back to normal with Drum back. Trials of the new Fifth Lord Shortly after Gao regained his ability to use Dragon World, Gao and his friends discovered that Ikazuchi was headed directly for Gao's home in order to feed Drum to Yamigedo, in order to protect Gao from Ikazuchi, Drum stood in the way of a thunderbolt heading for him with his buddy's determination to protect Gao fueling him it caused Drum to finally become a true Omni Lord in the process, with his new power Drum was able to force Ikazuchi to return to his base and released the Cavalry Dragons to aid in the battle with Yamigedo. Abilities Combat Skills: Due to being trained in martial arts, Gao is highly skilled in hand-to-hand combat. Future Force: Gao is able to use Future Force, a power that can turn Buddyfight cards real. He gets this ability from the cat-like eyes, signifying that the Buddy Police do not control it directly. Originally, it activated against his will when he was in danger or enraged, and he had no memory over what he did while it was active. But during the Gaen Cup final, he became able to activate it by himself and control his actions. Evolution: Gao has the ability to evolve impact cards, a power granted to him by the cat-like eyes. This is seen when he evolved Gargantua Punisher into Roaring Slash!! Gargantua Punisher!!. When he gives the evolved impact card to another fighter, it will revert back to its original state. Buddy Skill: Gao's Buddy Skill is a golden hoverboard with the Sun beneath it. This gives him the ability to fly alongside his buddy, Drum Bunker Dragon. Relationships In General, Gao tries to follow the Mighty Sun Fighter's teachings and be a role model for everyone. As a result he tries to be friendly and trusting with everyone he meets, though occasionally that ends with bad results. Drum At first, Gao and Drum's "friendship" had a very rocky natrue, as Drum refused to acknowledge Gao as his Buddy. They frequently bickered and Drum wouldn't give Gao a Buddy skill. As time passed by, and after Drum returned from training in various worlds, the two learned to work together and get along. Near the end of Season 1, Drum said that even if the entire world was against Gao, he would continue to consider him a Buddy. Baku Omori and Kuguru Uki Gao, Baku, and Kuguru have been best friends for years, the three are almost always seen together and always support each other. Baku and Gao often bicker about trivial things, but always reconsile quickly. Tasuku Ryuenji Gao and Tasuku's friendship and rivalry is one of the strongest, and what drove Gao to become a Buddyfighter. After their first fight Tasuku gave Gao his Gargantua Punisher as a token of friendship, which quickly became one of Gao's signature card. Tasuku likewise used Gao's Dragobrave as his signature item, even when using different Worlds. When Tasuku became a member of Disaster, Gao was unable to believe it and went long ways to return him to his senses. His rematch against Tasuku during the Gaen Cup finale was one of his toughest and longest battles. After Tasuku left to do some training, Gao asked to be a Buddy Police member so he could be more like Tasuku. Tetsuya Kurodake Gao was quickly impressed by Tetsuya and was eager to become friends with him. While seemingly being aware of Tetsuya's lack of skill, Gao still trusts him with important fights and quickly allowed him to join Balle du Soleil, an action that proved vital to the team's victory in the Gaen Cup, as it was thanks to Tetsuya's victories and encouragement that the team could stay together and win the tournament. Zanya Kisaragi At first Zanya was distrusting of Gao and his claims of wanting to help. After the ABC cup Zanya seemed to trust Gao, but still was reluctant to consider him a friend and refused to join the dinner parties at Gao's house. After Gao rescued Tsukikage from Disaster, he earned Zanya's full trust. Rouga Aragami Angered by how Rouga was treating his friends, Gao defeated Rouga in an OTK, after which he feared that he would become obsessed with victory again and tried to befriend Rouga, only to find out that he had left the school. During the Aibo vs Sengoku match Gao was determined to befriend Rouga and used his Dungeon World deck despite never having used it before. While Gao managed to get Rouga to enjoy the fight, he still wouldn't consider him a friend, but rather a rival. Kiri Hyoryu After saving him from three bullies, Gao became Kiri's mentor in Buddyfight and quickly became friends with him. Unknown to him however, Kiri slowly became jealous of Gao's improving skills, which lead to him becoming obsessed with victory and later join Disaster. Gao expressed guilt and shame over having allowed that to happen. Kyoya Gaen After finding out that Kyoya is the leader of Disaster, Gao became determined to reveal Kyoya's ambitions to the world. Kyoya was one of the few who managed to bring up Gao's anger problems, which resulted in Gao destroying Disaster's base. After Kyoya tricked the entire world into believing that he's a savior, he shamelessly revealed the truth of his plan and accepted Gao's challenge knowing it would turn the entire world against Gao. However, after Gao stopped Kyoya's plan, instead of hating him for all the trouble he caused, he forgave him and asked him to become friends, showing Gao's overly trusting nature. Tenbu When Tenbu appeared to warn the world about an "overwhelming threat" and lost his memories, Gao was entrusted to protect him. Tenbu showed his trust and high opinion of Gao several times. When Yamigedo devoured Tenbu, Gao was shocked and horrified. The grief and guilt of Tenbu's death affected Gao so much that he was left unable to use Dragon World. Even though Gao tried to ignore it, others quickly noticed this. Finding out that Tenbu might still be alive helped restore Gao's mental health and reinforced his resolve to defeat the Hundred Demons. Ikazuchi/Bolt Fuchigami Despite knowing that Ikazuchi is an enemy, Gao tried to convince him to stop and seemingly sympathize with him, but Ikazuchi angrily refused and accused Gao of not knowing what he had gone through. Ikazuchi was the first to defeat Gao in a fight, when he did, he pointed out that Gao had become overconfident when Buddyfighting, as he had assumed that "Thunder Mine" only works when Monsters are called. Gao admitted that he wants to befriend Ikazuchi and felt sympathy for him after finding out that Ikazuchi, or rather, Bolt Fuchigami was an unknowing puppet of Gratos. Gallery Gao & Drum (Preview).png|Gao and Drum in the first preview Gao's Eng Profile.png|Gao's English Profile Gao's profile.png|Gao's Japanese Profile Gao body.png|A full view of Gao Tamura_Gao01.jpg|Commerative illustration by Mitsuhisa Tamura Tamura_Gao02.jpg|Countdown illustration by Mitsuhisa Tamura Tamura_GaoConcept01.jpg|Concept art by Mitsuhisa Tamura Tamura_Gao&Baku&Drum01.jpg|Commerative illustration by Mitsuhisa Tamura Kenmotsu-Gao01.png|Drawn by 剣持ちよ Drum debut.png|Gao meets Drum for the first time (In manga) Mighty sun fighter transition.png|Gao in the process of becoming the mighty sun fighter Gao with Dragowizard, Magician Drum.png|Gao with Dragowizard, Magician Drum Gao and Thunder Knights, Drum Bunker Dragon.png|Gao with Thunder Knights, Drum Bunker Dragon Gao - Brave Drum.png|Gao with Brave, Drum Gao_with_Buddy_Police,_Decker_Drum.PNG|Gao with Buddy Police, Decker Drum Gao and Drum.PNG|Gao with Fifth Omni Dragon Lord Drum. Gao_with_Cait_Sith_in_Boots.PNG|Gao with Cait Sith in Boots as his buddy aacHpu.gif|Gao Transforming into Explosive Takedown, Rampage Sonic Gao_Buddy_Skill.PNG|Gao using his Buddy Skill Gao_using_Blue_Dragon_Shield.PNG|Gao using Blue Dragon Shield with Future Force IMG_6272.PNG|Gao with Tasuku, Drum and Jack in the second intro GaoFuture.png|Gao using the Future Force tumblr_nn9g5wAXCY1rfp5pbo1_1280.png|Gao Mikado concept Mach_Braver_with_Gao_and_Drum.PNG|Gao and Drum with Rescue Dragon Mach Braver Gao-Quily.png|Chibi Gao by Quily Gao finally loses.jpg|Gao suffers his first loss Buddyfight cameo in Neon Messiah.jpg|Gao Mikado and friends makes a cameo appearance on a TV screen in Cardfight!! Vanguard Movie: Neon Messiah. Gao Returns the Favor (BF H episode 28, 22 minutes and 57 seconds).png|Gao returns the surprise hug (H episode 28, 22:57) Trivia *It's mentioned in Japanese Animage-magazine's issue 8/14 that he is 145 cm tall. *Gao was the first character to have two card versions of himself in Dungeon World, the second being Tasuku Ryuenji. *Gao has the longest undefeated streak of any character in the series with 78 episodes in a row without a single loss, and only 1 match with no official result. *Currently Gao is one of 2 characters to use more than one Omni Lord, Having used both Fifth Omni Lords, he is also the only character to use an Omni Lord from a different world, being Count Dawn the Omni Lord from Legend World. Buddyfight Records Category:Dragon World User Category:Magic World User Category:Dungeon World User Category:Hero World Users Category:Protagonists Category:Buddyfighter Category:Balle du soleil Category:Buddy Police Category:Legend World User